Gallery:Kidou Yuuto
Anime screenshots ''Inazuma Eleven'' Yuuto kidou 6464.png|Kidou in Teikoku. Kidou's might shoot.png|Kidou's mighty shoot going towards Endou Mamoru. Haruna meeting Kidou IE 10 HQ.PNG|Kidou being spotted by Otonashi. Soccer Mag.png|The only thing retrieved from the plane that Kidou's parents died on. Kidou scared of Kageyama.png|Kidou tightly holding his magazine, afraid that Kageyama would take it away from him. Kidou 6 years old.png|Six year old Kidou. Young Kidou and Haruna IE13 HQ.png|Otonashi trying to clean Kidou's injuries after a fight when they were children. Kidou saves Haruna.png|Kidou kicking Fire Tornado back to Gouenji Shuuya. Kidou's decision.PNG|Kidou joins Raimon. Kidou in the Raimon kit.png|Kidou in Raimon. KidouRaimon2.JPG|Kidou in Raimon's school uniform. Kidou in his casual clothes.png|Kidou in his casual clothes. KidouRaimon.JPG|Kidou in Raimon's jacket. Kidou risking himself.png|Kidou trying to stop Koutei Penguin 1gou, even though there was a chance that he'll get severely injured. Kidou kicking back fudou's shot.png|Kidou kicking Fudou's shot back at him. Kidou and Sakuma in the Rep Match.png|Kidou and Sakuma during the representative match. Kidou Yuuto 15.jpg|Kidou during the selection match for the Inazuma Japan. Kidou practicing.png|Kidou practicing in his small room. Kidou Yuuto 23.jpg|Kidou in Inazuma Japan's jacket. Planks landing at Kidou.png|Planks about to land on Kidou, as part of Kageyama's plot. Kageyama giving Kidou his goggles HQ.png|Kageyama giving Kidou his goggles. Kidou without goggles!.png|Kidou without his goggles. Kidou and Kazemaru stopping Drago IE 123.png|Kidou and Kazemaru stopping Drago. KidouNeoRaimon.PNG|Kidou in the graduation match. Inazuma Eleven GO Kidou's first appearance GO 15.png|Kidou's first appearance in GO. Tobitaka And Kidou 28.PNG|Tobitaka giving food to Kidou. Haruna and Kidou surprised GO 29.png|Kidou and Otonashi shocked to see Afuro Terumi as the coach of Kidokawa Seishuu. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Kidou talking with Gouenji CS.png|Kidou listening to Gouenji's explanation. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Kidou with his cape IEGalaxy1 HQ.png|Kidou's new outfit in Galaxy. Kidou watching Kuroiwa IEGalaxy1 HQ.png|Kidou observing Kuroiwa Ryuusei during the match between Teikoku and Inazuma Japan Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin Kidou in Seishou Gakuen's jacket.png|Kidou in Seishou Gakuen's jacket. Kidou and Haizaki vs Shining Bird.png|Kidou and Haizaki trying to stop Shining Bird. Movie screenshots Inazuma Eleven GO The Movie Kidou falling asleep IEGOMovie HQ.png|Kidou falling sleep because of the sleeping gas. Kidou and Haruna trapped IEGOMovie HQ.png|Kidou and Otonashi trapped. Kidou trapping the guard IEGOMovie HQ.png|Kidou trapping a guard. Kidou and the others escaping IEGOMovie HQ.png|Kidou leading the managers to escape entrance. Kidou turning young GO Movie HQ.png|Kidou turning into his young form. Kidou giving advice to Shindou IEGOMovie HQ.png|Kidou giving advice to Shindou during the match. Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W Yuuto ILJ uniform InaDan HQ.png|Kidou in Inazuma Legend Japan. Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match Kidou Yuuto's introduction CJDM.png|Kidou's introduction. Games Inazuma Eleven 3 Yuuto, Mamoru and Shuya.PNG TCG IG-02 IG-02-028.jpg|IG-02-028 IGS-03 IGS-03-013.png|IGS-03-013 IG-04 IG-04-029.png|IG-04-029 IGS-05 Start BOX Deck Set Raimon All Stars IGS-05-006B.png|IGS-05-006B IGS-05-018.png|IGS-05-018 IG-06 IG-06-005.png|IG-06-005 IG-06-035.png|IG-06-035 IGS-06 IGS-06-009.png|IGS-06-009 IGS-06-023.png|IGS-06-023 IGS-06-026.png|IGS-06-026 Chrono Stone Hen Kakuchou Pack Dai 3dan Neppuu IG-09-031.PNG|IG-09-031 IGS-09 IGS-09-033.png|IGS-09-033 IGS-09-043.png|IGS-09-043 Kandou! Selection Pack Inazuma Golden V IG-11-005.jpg|IG-11-005 IG-11-014.jpg|IG-11-014 IG-11-040.jpg|IG-11-040 IG-11-056.jpg|IG-11-056 Chrono Stone Hen Kakuchou Pack Dai 5dan Souzetsu Kaimaku! Saishuu Kessen Ragnarock!! IG-12-016.PNG|IG-12-016 Bakunetsu! Inazuma Generations 2 IG-13-032.PNG|IG-13-032 IG-13-074.PNG|IG-13-074 Galaxy Hen Kakuchou Pack Dai 1dan Sekai Ni Habatake!! Shinsei Inazuma Japan! IG-14-055.PNG|IG-14-055 Galaxy Hen Kakuchou Pack 4dan Shijou Saikyou! Inazuma Best Eleven!! IG-17-015.PNG|IG-17-015 Promo Card (P) IG-P4-007.jpg|IG-P4-007 Eleven Playca Ares no Tenbin Hen Dai 1dan Gekitotsu!! Raimon VS Seishou Gakuen!! EP-01-020.png|EP-01-020. EP-01-021.png|EP-01-021. EP-02 EP-02-013.png|EP-02-013. Starter Deck Seishou Gakuen Version EPD-02-002.png|EPD-02-002. Promo Card EP-P-008.png|EP-P-008. EP-P-013.png|EP-P-013. Eleven License EL01-15.jpg|EL01-15 EL01 25.png|EL01-25 Misc. Kidou Yuuto-Cinderelife.png|Kidou, as he appeared in Cinderelife. Haizaki Kidou Concept Art.jpg|Haizaki and Kidou's Ares Concept Art